


Try For the Sun

by Eridanie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Betrayal, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dream Sharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Road Trips, Self Confidence Issues, Telepathy, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder and Molly are escaping from Matt's mind control, and they need someplace to go. They stay with Peter. Peter shares a dream with Mohinder which reveals some very disturbing childhood memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would transfer over some of my old Heroes fanfic from Livejournal in 2008 over to my AO3 account in celebration of Heroes being a thing again. Plus I know people don't really use LJ anymore so I thought it would be nice if my fanfic was centralized in one place.
> 
> The Peter/Mohinder is very mildly implied. Could be read as gen.
> 
> Beta'ed By neshel

9:47 PM. 

Peter had crashed in his clothes face down on the bed, when he was jolted awake by a dream where Mohinder was reaching out to him with a look of fear and desperation on his face. The phone rang and he knew who it was. 

He grabbed the phone off of his night stand, pressed talk and said "yes?" 

"Peter?" said a voice with a familiar soothing timber, and unmistakeable accent "I'm sorry to be calling so late, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

"No, no it's fine," was Peter's somewhat groggy sounding reply. 

"Well I was calling to ask if we could stay at your apartment tonight, I wouldn't ask, but I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Peter's mind glossed over the strangeness of this request coming from someone who had their own apartment, and said yes right away. He didn't need to know their reason's to know he wanted to help.

"Thank you so much Peter, me and Molly will be over right away". Peter was glad that he hadn't included Matt, he didn't think he had that much room. 

Peter sat up and looked around his room at the tangled blankets and sheets on his bed, and the piles of dirty clothing littering the floor.

"Shit shit shit!" he rolled off the bed and started gathering up the dirty clothes and shoving them into his laundry bag. Then he ripped the crumpled sheets off the bed and started shoving them into the laundry bag as well before he ran to the closet and grabbed the other pair of sheets. 

As he spread the white T-shirt cotton sheets out on the bed he wondered at his nervousness. When he had gone to the professor's apartment looking for help understanding his powers he hadn't been believed, had been summarily rejected. That was not a type of injury that Peter was quick to heal from. The lifetime of rejection and indifference he'd received from his brother and father had clearly left him with a great need for older male approval. He didn't want Mohinder to think that he was some kind of flake that was too spaced out even to take care of himself. 

When he thought about him bringing Molly he smiled. He loved children. He had almost become a pediatric nurse, but he had found that seeing sick children all the time was too painful for him.

He went into the kitchen and washed some stray dishes, then jumped in the shower, frenziedly swiping the soap across his skin and the shampoo through his cropped hair.

11:02 PM

Peter had just slipped on some black drawstring sweats and a black undershirt when he heard a knock on the door he opened it to a vision of panic and desperation every bit as intense as the one he'd seen in his dream. He reached out and put his hand on Mohinder's shoulder, drawing him into the apartment. He was carrying his laptop case and messenger bag slung around his narrow shoulders, and Molly had a small pink Hello Kitty backpack on her shoulders. She was clutching Mohinder's hand tightly. They both had jaws clenched and eyes tightened in matching grim expressions. Peter's empathic senses were on overload with all the fear they were emanating. He was desperate to soothe away their fears and make them feel safe.

He lead Mohinder and Molly to the small, minimal couch sitting in the corner, indicating they sit down, while perching on a small stool across from them. After a moment of them staring silently with tight faces he spoke.

"You don't need to be scared, you're safe here with me."  
Molly seemed to brim over with pent up emotion, and finally got out "Thank you, and I'm so glad you didn't die when you exploded." 

Peter turned red as he was reminded that basically everyone had been present for that humiliating loss of control. 

"So what's going on? Why do you need to stay here? I thought you were living at your dad's old place?"

Mohinder took a deep breath, it looked to be in preparation for a lengthy complicated explanation but he was interrupted by Molly before he could start his first word.

"We're escaping from Matt," came Molly's blunt reply. "I love him so much, but I'm afraid of him now." 

"I know how awful that feels." Peter answered, and Mohinder glanced at him quizzically but said nothing. Peter recalled his earlier confrontations with Matt. He'd been under interrogation, but he hadn't found Matt that 'Scary'. He wondered at what could have been going on to scare them. 

"His power is more complicated than we all thought." Mohinder pitched in hesitantly, It's more than just hearing thoughts. He can make you do things, see things. He can control several conscious aspects of the human mind." 

"Like the nightmare man," Molly whispered gravely. Mohinder darted an anxious look her way. 

"Yes, Matt's father. It's the first example I've seen of genetic inheritance of a specific ability. In most cases I've observed only the gene for the mutation of having an ability is inherited."

Molly, now that she had been able to relax enough to lose her adrenaline rush was beginning to slump, her eyes looking glassy and vacant. Mohinder looked at her "Molly honey, why don't you go brush your teeth and put your pajamas on?" She sighed and trudged to the bathroom, and Peter got up and started making some tea.

"You like Earl Grey? " 

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank You." Mohinder answered, his mouth shaping into the first smile Peter had seen from him that night. It was slight, but it was a relief for Peter to see. 

After a few minutes Molly came out of the bathroom in cotton Power Puff girls pajamas, and came over to cling to Mohinder's side. Mohinder looked at Peter who quickly responded to the unspoken question. 

"You can sleep in my bed tonight OK?"

Molly nodded and followed Peter around the corner to the nook his bed rested in. Mohinder followed and sat on the edge of the bed, tucking her in while Peter went to fetch extra pillows and blankets and get Molly's bag from the bathroom floor. As he walked back to the bed he was stopped in his tracks by the unexpected sound of Mohinder singing, his voice was rich and soothing. He didn't understand any of the song but he could feel Mohinder's emotional connection with it coming off him in waves. It seemed to sooth Molly, and when she closed her eyes Mohinder turned and looked at Peter who colored slightly at being caught staring. 

"Uh, that was beautiful, what was it?"

"A Tamil Lullaby my mom used to sing me. She was scared to go to sleep." He said gesturing towards Molly, "She has nightmares."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

Peter quickly lay down the pillows and blankets on the foot of the bed and turned to walk back towards the kitchen. Mohinder followed behind him and sat down at the table. Peter brought him over a mug of tea with a splash of cream and coiled himself up, feet under him on the couch, holding his own tea, and watched as Mohinder pulled out his laptop. 

It didn't seem to Peter that Mohinder was planning on going to sleep anytime soon, and after a while he didn't think he'd be sleeping much either depending on Mohinder, or whichever power manifested at any given moment. Mohinder was either thinking too loud, emoting too hard or breathing too loudly for him to fall asleep.

The thoughts that he picked up were scattered, fast, and nonsensical for the most part since he couldn't understand French, Tamil, and whatever kind of genetic vocabulary words he kept thinking. Even in his head the tone of Mohinder's voice was dripping with tension and anxiety. His emotions were a raw combination of grief, anger, and fear, but his breathing was slow and steady, betraying none of his inner turmoil. *I'm so tired...... Damn no more tea* was the brief thought that passed through his inner monologue before it returned to mutation markers.

Peter went to the kitchen and made a whole pot of gunpowder tea. He brought it to the table along with the sugar. "It's really bitter, but very strong," he said as explanation. 

Mohinder cast him a suspicious look, then sighed resolutely as he thanked him. Peter walked back to the couch and continued watching Mohinder nervously as Mohinder continued to ignore him. After a bit he found himself focusing exclusively on the sound of Mohinder’s heartbeat. It soothed him and he was finally able to close his eyes and rest.

1:42 AM 

Peter found himself waking up to a quietly murmured conversation. At least one side was quietly murmured the other side was delivered in a shrill and very displeased whine by a disheveled 10 year old. 

"But I don't want to sleep by myself I had a nightmare." 

"I'm sorry I can't I have to finish what I'm doing." Mohinder said. But he was thinking *please don't make me go to sleep right now.*

Peter walked over groggily. "It's OK I'll stay with her. " He said looking questioningly at Molly. She smiled and took his hand. Peter looked at Mohinder who nodded, and he lead her around the corner to the bed that was tucked into a corner. They burrowed under the covers to block out the light from the city skyline and Mohinder's laptop. They faced each other under the tent of covers like they were having a sleep over. 

"Peter," Molly whispered.

"Yes?" 

"Do you ever have nightmares?"

“All the time,” he answered bluntly.

"Me too." "What are yours about?" He asked.

“People I love dying. Sometimes I see my family dying again, and sometimes I see the family I have now dying. I mean, when I'm not dreaming about the nightmare man, but those aren't exactly normal nightmares."

"That's pretty much how my nightmares are too. Except, I sometimes have nightmares that are about bad things that are going to happen, and those aren't really normal either. We both have nightmares about people dying, because we both have lost a lot of people we love recently. You all at once and me spread out.”

"Yeah but it'll be OK because you always find someone new to love, like Mohinder,” she added. It struck a chord with Peter even though he knew she was talking about herself.

 

3:48 AM 

Peter was dreaming, but it wasn't his dream. This house wasn't a part of his subconscious, it was foreign to him. He opened a door and entered a small bathroom where the sound of a shower running in his ears was far louder than it would be in reality. He peeled back the shower curtain to see a small boy sitting in the bottom of the tub. His spine was curved against the cold porcelain and he was shivering violently as the water from the shower cascaded over him, matting his dark curls down close to his forehead while his arms curled tightly around his bent knees. He had angry red welts shaped like fingers striped along his tiny wrists and small hips, and his large black eyes were glazed and staring vacantly at his feet where a thin, dark trickle of blood was emerging from between his thighs to swirl down towards the drain. 

Peter came closer, wanting to help. He could feel a torrential stream of fear, pain and sadness emanating from the boy. Then a whispered voice was echoing through his head. The language spoken was as unfamiliar as the dream, but he understood the meaning in the way he understood everything the boy was feeling, and everything he knew. 

“How old are you now Mohinder?” A man's voice said.

“Eleven," was the timid reply in the voice of a child. 

“Old enough now to learn about these things.”

"I don’t want to.” The reply was so heart wrenchingly helpless. 

“No Rahas, get off” the child's voice pleaded in a tone laced with fear. 

The boy in the tub started sobbing. Peter drew closer and tried to reach out to him to comfort him; but before his fingers could make contact the boy jerked back, slamming his head against the porcelain, and Peter's consciousness was ripped away into another scene. A man was crushing the small boy beneath him, fingers closing on his jaw as he forced his head back; closing his mouth over the boy's small lips as he tried to gasp for breath and pulling at his clothes roughly as his fingers left bruises on his hips and wrists.The Boy was crying out now in choked off breaths. 

Peter's mind was a flurry of fear and rage as he saw the man thrust cruelly into the tiny body held helpless beneath him. He could feel the pain in the boy's body echoed through his own. He moved through his paralysis to shove the man aside and bent down to grab the boy's arm, wanting to pull him away; but as soon as his fingers made contact with his bruised skin he was jolted awake, and saw that he was standing in the kitchen gripping Mohinder's wrist. 

The scientist had fallen asleep at the computer but his head had snapped up when he was jerked awake by Peter's touch. He looked at him with confusion as his eyes darted from the hand clenched around his arm to Peter's face which was still twisted into a panicked expression. 

Peter tried to slow his frenzied breathing and calm his body down from it's adrenaline fueled reaction to what he had witnessed. He instinctively led Mohinder back to the bed he had left in his sleep and pulled him into it after him, curving his body against his and settling his arms around him. Peter promised himself he would find a way to protect Mohinder from everything that terrorized him, whether it was from a person or a nightmare of his past. Mohinder looked at him with dark, shining eyes; his cheeks gleaming as the meagre light reflected off of streaks of smeared tears which Peter smoothed away with his thumb. Peter ran a hand through dark curls before letting his fingers come to rest lightly on Mohinder's jaw. He tried to project soothing thoughts to the other man as they both drifted back into sleep.


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Panicks when he finds his family gone.
> 
> Peter, Mohinder, and Molly get out of town before Matt has a chance to find them.

Mohinder awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. The room he was in was bathed in insipidly cheerful and bright sunlight that stung his retinas and made his eyes start watering. He felt a body pressed against his side and turned to find that it was Peter. The slight Italian boy had his forehead pressed to Mohinder's ribs and his arm snaked around his abdomen, his delicate white fingers in stark contrast as they lay splayed out against the sliver of Mohinder's exposed brown stomach. Mohinder carefully extracted himself from this incredibly awkward situation with a man he barely knew, pulling his shirt back down and flinching as he recalled the unfortunate circumstances that had led to them sharing a bed in the first place; Matt's betrayal, his dream, and Peter somehow in it. He groaned, of all the dreams for Peter to witness. He didn't want to drag this innocent American boy through his sordid past. As he sat up he paused to look down at Peter, the sunlight seemed to absorb into his skin making him glow with it. This sun filled environment suited Peter perfectly. He could easily imagine Peter living here, the light shining through his entire apartment, permeating it with optimism, and leaving nothing obscured or in shadow.

Mohinder untangled himself from the blankets. He had slept in his clothes and now they were a mess of disheveled wrinkles. He heard a rustling coming from the corner and saw that Molly was sitting in front of a small TV, with the volume down really low, eating cereal out of a box. 

“He has lucky charms” Molly said jubilantly when she saw him.   
Mohinder raised his eyebrow at the incredulity of a childless adult with lucky charms in their kitchen. 

He went into the bathroom and grimaced as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His face was all puffy. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was all poofed out into a ridiculous fro.  
He brushed his teeth and showered quickly, dressing in cargo pants and a wine colored long-sleeved T-shirt before running styling cream through his air. He almost walked straight into Peter as he was leaving the bathroom. The smaller man just mumbled something he couldn’t understand and stumbled into the bathroom. He was apparently not a morning person.

Mohinder heated up some more water and made tea from the packets of earl grey still left out on the counter. When Peter came out of the bathroom, he poured himself a cup and sat on the couch, staring absently at the cartoons Molly was watching. Mohinder started packing his clothes into his messenger bag. When he looked up again he was startled to see that Peter had sparks of electricity rolling along his fingers. He smiled when he saw Mohinder staring. 

“It helps me wake up.” Apparently it was already working because his eyes had a focused look in them again. 

He must have met Elle Mohinder thought. Peter's eyes had a dark look in them as he responded to this thought with a quietly whispered “Yeah”. He then turned to Mohinder and said “ So do you wanna go for breakfast since I don’t really have any food?” 

“I don’t want to be any more trouble. We should just go.” 

Peter ignored him and proceeded to talk about the various virtues of the diner around the corner. Eventually Mohinder acceded to the clearly more determined will. 

“Well it would be a good idea for Molly to eat something other than dye and high fructose corn syrup,” he said reluctantly.

Peter glanced in Molly’s direction. “Yeah, sorry. I guess it’s just comfort food, ya know?” Molly scowled at Mohinder before flouncing off into the bathroom to change.

Peter walked across the room, pulling off his clothes and dumping them unceremoniously on the floor, leaning forward to rummage through his dresser. 

The sunlight glowed off the expanse of his smooth white flesh, muscles twisting under the skin to give his body an unconscious grace despite the vertebrae and hip bones poking out, revealing that he had not been eating enough.

When Mohinder realized that he was now looking at Peters butt, he ripped his eyes away, cringing with embarrassment. He stared at the bathroom door, hoping that this seemingly endless nudity would stop before Molly came out. She did not need to see this. When he let his gaze travel back to Peter's direction, he was relieved to find that Peter was now wearing black boxer briefs and sorting through a drawer of jeans. Apparently, having found just the right combination of fake fading and holes, he started pulling a pair on, closing the top button and turning around just as Molly burst out of the bathroom. Peter started pulling a black v-neck down over his head. Mohinder’s eyes followed the path of dark downy hair leading from his navel down into his tight jeans. Then quickly snapped his eyes back to Molly who was holding out a hairbrush and asking him to braid her hair. 

He started braiding her hair into the two simple plaits, as he had done so often for his mother and cousins. When Peter emerged from the corner mercifully wearing a grey/purple sweatshirt that was much too large for him. He leaned against the wall watching quietly as Mohinder finished braiding her hair. He felt a flash of irritation. Why did this man feel the need to watch every domestic function he performed, like it was so interesting? He then felt immediate guilt, hoping that Peter hadn’t heard him. He knew that this was not what he was really upset about Peter witnessing.

At the diner Molly took advantage of the rare opportunity to eat meat by ordering bacon and eggs; but, having filled up on cereal, only managed to nibble on the bacon and egg whites, and smear the egg yolks around into a pulpy mess on her plate before getting up to play the arcade game sitting in the corner.

Their sojourn to the diner was a complete joke, as it became apparent that they were both trying to put on a show of having an interest in eating the food in front of them, while in actuality eating as little as possible. Their pretenses were transparent as they awkwardly pushed the food around on their plates.

“I’m really sorry about invading your dreams like that. It’s not really something I can control, It’s like autonomic or something.”

“I understand."

"So...." Peter began casting his eyes about. He was clearly trying to formulate an awkward question that Mohinder definitely wasn't ready to answer. He thought *I don't want to talk about it* as hard as he could, and Peter's mouth snapped shut awkwardly as he had been trying to form his first words.

"How did you gain this ability?" Mohinder asked him innocently.

Peter appeared confused for a second at this sudden change of topics then answered hesitantly. "I don't know I had it long before I gained any other powers. It was how I started suspecting I had powers, because I had been dreaming about them.

"You had it before the other powers? You didn't mention it before."

"Well I didn't really think of it as a power, I had had it for so long. Besides, it's not really the sort of thing you can demonstrate, and you only cared about the things I could prove."

Mohinder winced at this even though Peter's tone hadn't been accusatory, just resigned. The way he treated Peter when he had come to him for help was one of his greatest regrets since moving to New York, even Bennett hadn't seemed so hurt when he had shot him.

"When did you discover this dream aspect to it?"

"It used to only be that I could see things that were currently happening, or were going to happen, but even when I started suspecting I could be in other peoples dreams, I never had such concrete proof until now."

"Who did you absorb it from?" Mohinder was fascinated now, wondering if there was a person out there with a similar power to Sanjog.

"I have no clue. Like I said, it's from before I even knew about people with abilities. When I figured out it could be an ability, I had no clue whether it's part of being an empath or whether I absorbed it from someone. It's mostly just a passive ability though I don't really know how to use it, it just happens automatically if something important is happening. Like when I dreamed of you right before you called."

"Fascinating."

"I thought you would be angry."

"Well it's not really my preference to be on the receiving end of this ability, but it is interesting. Perhaps you will be able to learn how to control it."

"Yeah. Maybe.....So what happened with Matt? How did you figure out what he was doing?"

 

“Well, at first he figured out he could project his thoughts outwards into other people's minds. We both thought it was pretty cool. It made it possible to carry on silent conversations. But this other element he discovered, he kept it from us. I saw him doing it. I just didn't realize what was happening. Molly would be fighting him on something and then all of a sudden she would just do what he wanted. I could see no reason why she had given in all of a sudden. But the thing that really started scaring me the most was that Molly wouldn't let him near her when she had a nightmare. He always used to be the first one there. She would cling to him; and then she would calm down, but then she started waking up screaming an wouldn't let Matt near her. She was hysterical, scrambling away, incoherently yelling. Saying things like 'you're just like him, get away from me.' Then Matt would just look at her for a second, and all of a sudden it was like she totally forgot she was afraid of him. It was like that every night she had a nightmare, and I couldn't understand what was going on. Maya also told me that she had seen the same sort of thing happen with me. Me and Matt would be having an argument and I would suddenly stop arguing and do what he wanted with no apparent reason; and if she asked me later I couldn't remember why, or I didn't even remember we'd fought."

"Maya?"

"Sylar brought her up from Mexico. She was staying with us while I tried to figure out if there was a way I could help her with her powers. I sent her to the company before we left, because I didn't want you absorbing her power."

"What is it?"

"Basically if she gets mad everyone around her starts dying."

"Oh. Have to say I agree then."

"Yeah, I kinda figured you didn't want that one. So... anyway after Maya told me that I got really suspicious, so I mentioned it to Bob, and he told me that it was part of Matt's powers, that he could control the mind, he had the same powers as his father. He was actually surprised he hadn't told me about it. So once I knew what had been occurring I told Maya about it, and what I was planning on doing. Then I confronted Matt about it. I told him I knew that he had been making us forget things, and do things with his powers and that it had to stop, or I was going to take Molly and leave, or I assume that's what I said, since it was what I detailed in a note I left myself on my intentions, but I have no memory of it now. Maya told me what I had fought with him about that night. So I realized that he had made me forget. He was out on call, I couldn't possibly have planned anything in advance obviously. I knew I had to leave right away. So that's when I called you."

"Wow you can really make a split second decision" Peter commented, his expression showing he was impressed.

"You have to when you constantly have super-powered humans tricking you or showing up and attacking you." His expression looked more than a little bitter at this fact, and Peter's guilty expression showed that he felt bad just being a member of the group named as Mohinder's oppressors, but Mohinder knew that mostly he was only thinking about Sylar, and generalized his accusations to avoid having to mention him.

"Who knows how many times we've had that conversation, or how many times I've tried to leave. I couldn't keep giving him more chances to make it right. I couldn't know how far he'd go next time, and I have to keep Molly safe. When Maury was messing around with Molly's head she ended up in a coma. I couldn't let anything like that happen again. It scares me to think about it. I had always believed that an individuals mind is inviolate. Now it turns out that's not even true. With some of these powers that are surfacing, it feels like any part of me could be controlled, including my mind.

"That's not true!" Peter burst out emphatically, an aura of passionate belief playing across his features. "He may have been able to make you forget a few things, or do a few things, but you're still you. He can't get to the essence of your soul, what makes you unique, and you still managed to act against him and escape."

Mohinder tried to flash an appreciative smile, but inside he felt very unconvinced.

"Do you think he'll be able to find you at my apartment?"

"Yes. He was working with your brother, and investigating your mother. He knows we know each other. I have no doubt he will check there eventually."

"So where should we go then?"

"We?"

"So that Matt won't find us."

"We're not going anywhere. I don't want to involve you in all this."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm supposed to protect you."

"I'm starting to regret talking to you about destiny the first time we met. I'm beginning to think you took it a little too much to heart."

"I'm the only person who can protect you from Matt's control, since he can't use it on me. I'm also probably the only person who has the slightest chance against Sylar, and you must know by now he's going to keep coming back."

"Yes, but that's the point. I don't want to put any more people in danger."

"It's my choice, and I have nothing else!" Peter exclaimed. "I have absolutely nothing left to lose. Almost Everyone I've ever cared about is gone, so It would be welcome to feel like I have someone left to protect! Peter had escalated his speech to a very intense level, accompanied by emphatic gesturing, and extremely emotional facial expressions, and Mohinder saw that the other patrons were glancing in his an Peter's direction. He stared at the table top uncomfortably as the strangers eyes looked at him accusatorially as Peter buried his face in his hands whispering "sorry" into them repeatedly. Molly had made her way back to the table looking quizzically between the two of them, and seeming to decide as quickly as the other patrons that Mohinder was to blame, fixing him with her disapproving gaze. Mohinder was beginning to see that he was always going to be the bad guy where Peter was concerned.

Peter brought his head back out of his hands and seemed to want to pretend that nothing was wrong. "Maybe we should go back?" he said getting up to pay.

Mohinder followed him silently, and Molly took both their hands as they walked back to Peter's apartment. "Where should we go now Peter?" She asked smiling up at him. Peter grinned at Mohinder who rolled his eyes.

"Our family has this small vacation house on the coast of Maine. It's got a really gorgeous view as I remember. We could go there for now. It hasn't been used in quite a while. I think it would be a great place to lie low."

"OK" she replied smiling up at Mohinder.

******

 

Matt Parkman had spent the morning in a mad panic. He was out on call very late. When he came home in the first hours of morning, he hadn't found his family asleep like he had expected- Mohinder was not asleep at his computer, Molly was not in bed. Even Maya was gone. His stomach immediately clenched in fear. They had been taken. There were no signs of a struggle but he knew that didn't mean anything anymore, not now that murderers with telekinesis frequently showed up taking people hostage. Sylar had come and taken them. He hadn't protected them, and now they were probably getting their heads cut open, and..... he didn't even want to think about what Sylar would be doing to Mohinder. He was certain it would make Maya and Molly look lucky. 

He slid down the wall to the floor trying to clench down on the nausea burning in his throat. He took out his cell phone hitting the speed dial. He looked up as he heard ringing from across the room and walked over to the desk. Mohinder's cellphone was sitting on it ringing. His fear solidified in his stomach as he desperately cast around for any other way he could locate them. He had to make sure, even though he was sure he already new what had happened. He had to go see if they were with the company.

******

The building was quiet and shadowy this early in the morning, and Bobs eyes widened in surprise as he burst through his office door in a panic. "Is Mohinder here? Do you guys have Molly, are they here?" please god tell me they're here, tell me Molly's sick again, please.

Bob blinked back at him "Of course not. Why would they be here?"

A soft sound issued from Matt's lips as his breath hitched sharply in his lungs. His hands shooting to the sides of his temples as he tried desperately to hear some sign that bob was lying. Then he started as he saw Maya sitting in the corner looking alarmed as Elle tried to lick the side of her face.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Mohinder brought me, he said they can help me."

"Mohinder.... What?... Where is he?"

"He said they were going away, but he didn't say to where."

"Going away?...why?"

"Because you made them forget. He doesn't trust you."

Bob raised an eyebrow at this. "Were we getting a little bit overzealous with our powers Mr. Parkman? You know it's important to know when to use them, and when not to."

Matt shot a glare in his direction. He did not like his condescending tone. "This is none of your business"

"I disagree. You appear to have driven one of my most valuable employees to flee." He smiled smugly at Matt. Then muttering almost to himself. "And Mohinder appears to have been hiding this dangerous young lady from me. This is not good at all. I thought we had developed an understanding, that we trusted each other."

"Well it appears that Mohinder isn't a very trusting person" Elle added stepping closer to her father. "It's probably partially our fault, we did have a lot of spies on him before."

Elle was peering at him with that unsettling vacant smile. He didn't have time for this. He spun on his heel and stormed out.

******

Mohinder was glad that Molly had finally fallen asleep. It seemed that she couldn't be content to read or color, or listen to music, or any of the things they had brought to keep her occupied. Instead she preferred a mix of whining, pestering, and asking him to guess where various people they knew were, shaking her head smugly each time he was wrong. It was starting to wear on him.

Mohinder was a man used to spending lots of time alone with his thoughts. Even his childhood was not spent playing with other children, but rather studying quietly alone in a house empty save for a father who ignored him, and a mother who's eyes always seemed sad and apologetic. She worried over him with sad touches, always exuding a desperate fear. 

Peter seemed to sense (or hear) his growing discomfort, and launched himself into the back seat to talk with Molly, quietly keeping her occupied so Mohinder's nerves could have a rest. Peter really was very considerate, but Mohinder was starting to feel quite bored with nothing to look at but the endless stretch of homogeneous road. 

When Molly fell asleep, face pressed up against the window, Peter crawled back into the front seat again. Mohinder was glad to have some company. He tried to think of something to talk to Peter about other than his dream, or Peter's powers. He didn't really want Peter to think that he was only interested in studying him.

While he did very much want to study him, he also found himself liking him, as a person. It was impossible not to; the way he instantly adored Molly, and sought to protect others no matter how impossibly fragile he seemed himself. These were very endearing traits. Despite this he still found himself with nothing to say, realizing how little he actually knew about Peter. His mind wandered back to his cryptic reply to Molly the night before, that he understood "how awful it feels" to be afraid of someone you love. He wondered who Peter had been talking about. Was it Nathan? His Mother?

"It wasn't Nathan" Peter said responding to Mohinder's thoughts. 

"He could be a real jerk, but I've never been afraid of him......It was my first... boyfriend when I was nineteen: Sam.... I don't like to think about it, but it seems like such a small thing to tell, after the traumatic memories of yours that I saw." 

Mohinder understood that Peter was offering this information as a sort of penance for his dream invasion. His religious upbringing manifesting itself even in social interactions.

"I loved him so much. I admired him. Would have done anything for him. He could be really sweet, but he.... beat me up a lot. When I tried to leave him he wouldn't let me. He kept showing up and convincing me to come back with him. Nathan figured out what was going on, of course. Other people might have believed I was getting into fights, but my brother knows me. I'm not a fighter, or I wasn't anyway. Nathan came to get me, brought me back with him. I never saw Sam again. I don't know what he did to get him to leave me alone, I guess I figured I probably shouldn't ask. You kinda learn that growing up with my family. He was always protecting me like that." He said fondly lowering his head as his face grew steadily paler, his mouth tightening. His eyes lowered to stare sadly at the hands fidgeting in his lap.

"I am very sorry about your brother it seemed like you were very close." Peter only nodded. "It did seem to me that he was very protective of you, that was why he came to me before when he was trying to find you, we both wanted to help you"

 

"I should be the one helping people. I have all these powers, but I'm completely useless. I couldn't even save him."

"It's not your fault. It was just a very tragic event that you had no more control of than the rest of humanity."

Peter was fingering the fabric of his oversized sweater very intently the gleam of fond memories in his eyes.

"That was his sweater?" 

"Yeah" Peter said in an unnaturally pitched voice. The tightness of his answer was evocative of deeply bottled pain. A large tear ran down his cheek as his control seemed to crumble. Mohinder was starting to feel very guilty for making Peter talk about this, but he supposed the grief was always there, burning his insides like lava underneath a smooth cold crust of obsidian. That was the way he had felt after his father died at least, but he hadn't even cried. Witnessing this man being able to express his grief made him fear that he was cold and emotionally stunted. He didn't even know what to do to comfort him. He felt completely useless. He wished that he had Molly or Matt's instincts for comforting people. Peter was visibly shrinking into the seat, turning his back to Mohinder, pressing his forehead to the cold glass of the window. He didn't know what to say, but remembering that this morning he had woken to find Peter unconsciously clinging to him like a vine made him realized that Peter might only need physical comfort. He slid his hand around Peter's, stroking his thumb gently across his warm palm. The weight of Peter's hand resting in his palm felt right, and he held it while Peter bowed his head, silently crying himself out.

After a while he seemed to regain control over his emotions, and smiled in gratitude to Mohinder as he slowly peeled his hand away, but he still returned to staring blankly out the window.

******

"You look tired."

"I guess we've been driving quite a while."

"Well I know I don't know how to drive, but I do have telekinesis, so I could probably use that to keep from wrecking if you want me to drive."

Mohinder shot him a look that said both "Are you crazy?", and "No way in hell!"

"Well at least we could get you some caffeine." Peter responded, looking chagrined.

******

After they pulled away from the drive through, Peter watched with an amused expression as Mohinder choked down large quantities of fast food coffee with a pained grimace.

"What is so amusing?" Mohinder demanded grumpily.

"Nothing it's just that you're cute when you're disgusted. It makes me want to make you eat gross things all the time."

"Well I guess I better be careful about the food you offer me in the future." He replied, giving him a wary half smile.

Unfortunately their drive had been prolonged by a deficiency in map reading skills, and Mohinder was finally unable to continue driving, even with sickening amounts of stomach burning coffee in his system. He finally acceded to the wisdom of Peter's original suggestion of finding a room for the night. Veering towards an off ramp crowded with lit up signs, they found a chain hotel that was clean and white all over. Why was everything so white in this country? It made him feel uneasy, the color of mourning and death surrounding him everywhere he went. The modest room had two small beds. Mohinder pulled the sheets back gently, lowering Molly to the bed, her head settling back on the pillow with a sigh. Peter had begun shedding some of his clothes, illuminated by the yellow light of a single lamp. Mohinder kicked off his shoes, curling up beside Molly on the bed, and passed out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter jerked awake in a panic. His lungs strained to get enough air to purge the sickening feeling of pain, fire, loss, blood, death. Visions of his brother dying in his arms, and the sensation of burning nauseating pain as he felt a bond ripped out of him. He could feel the cold sweat drying on his skin as he pushed back the covers, stepping out of the bed, and pulling his wrinkled clothes on hastily, and slipping into the still dark morning to walk aimlessly through the chill air while he tried to calm his anxiety.

He felt like he had lost everyone; his father, Claude, Simone, Caitlin, Adam: who he had trusted completely, only to find he was being used. But now with Nathan dead it felt like his whole world was over. It was the most crushing loss he had endured. When he had lost all the others, he had still had Nathan to turn to. Nathan had always taken care of him, and now he felt completely alone. Being left with no one but his mother made him feel as terrible as having no family at all, or worse knowing she would try and sacrifice him to a terrible fate, to accomplish her own goals. He would give anything to feel like he really had a family again. He remembered Molly's words the other night "you always find someone new to love.” Her whole family had been killed, but she had helped to make another family, and Peter could do that too.

********

When he noticed that the sun was rising he turned around and headed back toward the hotel. Shrugging off the chill morning dew as he walked, hands stuffed in pockets.

The lobby looked like it had some activity, so he ducked in raiding the assortment of fruits and pastries they had put out. When he got back to their room he put the plate of goodies on the dresser, and went into the bathroom to shower off the dried sweat that was now itching his skin. The shower was wonderfully hot, and it soothed his tension, as it washed the misery of his dreams away. He came out of the bathroom in a fog of steam, towel wrapped around his waist. Mohinder's sleepy eyes darting to him, and lingering along his body for a moment before his focus was directed to the food.

"You been up long?" He asked, his voice coarse with sleep.

"Yeah. I don't sleep that well lately."

Mohinder frowned apologetically and sat up, stretching as Peter sat down on his bed to face him.

Mohinder went into the bathroom to change. Peter pulled on his somewhat crumpled outfit from the day before, and sat down on his bed, facing Molly who was still deep asleep. He decided he wanted to experiment with his powers, and tried projecting his voice into Molly's head. Not the control voice, he didn't think he'd ever use the control voice, just the thought of it scared him.

*Molly. Wake up.*  
No response.  
*wake up. wake up. wake up*

He used telekinesis to fidget with her hair, and yank the covers back, all to no avail. He sighed taking the old fashioned approach, and shaking her gently. She shifted, moaning out slurred nonsense. Peter frowned, this was quite a change from the energetic child he had seen the previous morning.

"Molly."

"Peter?" she whispered.

"Yeah." 

Her eyes opened, looking up at him, “my throat hurts."

"Yeah?" he felt her forehead, "how's your head feel?"

"It hurts."

Peter looked at her face which was flushed and damp with sweat. "I guess you got a cold. We'll take care of you." 

He smiled down at her.

"Thank you."

Mohinder emerged from the bathroom, looking between the two of them. “What's going on?"

"I think Molly's gotten sick."

Mohinder rushed over to her, eyes wild, and Peter stepped back to let him look at Molly. Peter could tell that Mohinder's thoughts had become a frenetic jumble of sheer panic as he began demanding that Molly try to locate someone.

She rolled her eyes, "Micah's in a hospital in New Orleans"

This demonstration did not in fact relieve Mohinder's roiling fear, he just started thinking that the virus wasn't far enough along for the symptoms to manifest.

Peter marveled at how quickly this rational man's thoughts turned to chaos where Molly was concerned. His devotion to her was something Peter admired. Of course he felt the same, but devotion (sometimes unwarranted ) seemed to come a lot easier to Peter than most people, but he did truly think she was a very special child.

He may not have any powers that could help (yet), but he was still a nurse, and if there was something he did well, it was taking care of sick people. There was something very satisfying in being good at something that had nothing to do with his powers.

He silently slipped out of the room as Mohinder continued his panicking, and went to the lobby, asking them for their medical kit. When he slipped back into the room Mohinder was still fussing over Molly, thinking desperately about how he could find a lab to work on his antibodies. He didn't even notice Peter standing behind him sorting through the med kit, and Peter was starting to grow impatient with this unhelpful display of panic.

"I realize that you think I'm useless, but I am a nurse. Do you think you could let me take a look at her?"

Mohinder stepped back with a crestfallen expression, sitting on the edge of the opposite bed and allowed Peter to look at Molly. 

Peter took the little automatic thermometer out of the kit and handed it to Molly telling her to hold it under her tongue. Then he turned to Mohinder and asked him to get a glass of water. When the thermometer started beeping Peter checked it informing Mohinder that she had a fever of 102..1 Fahrenheit. Mohinder frowned, attempting to convert this to Celsius in his head.

"That's like 39 degrees Celsius," Peter added.

“Human cell proteins don't start to denature until....' Mohinder muttered under his breath.

"Exactly," Peter answered. "She's still well within the safety range but we can try and make her more comfortable by lowering it."

He pulled out the packet of Tylenol, opening it, and handing Molly one tablet to take.

"One is the dosage for a child her size,” he offered when he saw Mohinder's concern. Then he pulled out an alcohol pad swiping it across her forehead cheeks, neck, and arms. The alcohol would evaporate quickly, taking some of her heat with it. Then he went into the bathroom to wet a wash cloth, and place it on her forehead. When he turned back to Mohinder he replied to the frantic thoughts that had been spiraling in his head.

"There's no reason to assume this is the Shanti virus, it could be any number of common viruses. children get sick a lot."

Mohinder seemed to calm a little at this, sitting back on the bed Peter had slept in, then folding his legs up on the covers.

"We should probably keep going. She'll be more comfortable at the cabin anyway."

Mohinder nodded solemnly, standing up to pack his things, carrying his and Molly's bags down to the car. Peter wrapped her in the hotel blanket carrying her down to the car, so she didn't have to get dressed or put on her shoes. She could just relax in the back and go to sleep. When he settled her into the back of the car, Mohinder signaled that he was checking out, and Peter went back up to check that they hadn't left anything behind, stealing one of the pillows on his way out.

******  
Matt was sitting slumped over on the couch staring at his hands when he heard a voice come from behind his shoulder.

"Where's Mohinder?"

Matt jumped up spinning around to face the speaker, his heartbeat doubling when he saw who he was facing.

"What are you doing here?.... Mohinder already gave you the cure."

"That's not an answer to my question."

"I don't know where Mohinder is."

Sylar raised an eyebrow at this.

"He's usually here at this time, you must have some idea why he's not."

Matt looked confused at this for a moment.

"They left."

"Left? Why?"

"I don't know"

"Really," Sylar sneered, head snapping forward with interrogative focus as he took another step forward seizing Matt's head with icy telekinetic fingers, his gaze piercing directly into Matt's eyes, "You share a living space with him, you raise a daughter with him, you eat with him, you see him every morning, and every night, and you have no clue why he might have left?"

Matt's eyes grew cold as he attempted to force Sylar to free his skull.

"So that's it? Did you really think that would work on me? But now I see why he left."

"How the fuck can you judge me? You kill people."

True, but I don't take away their free will. They were free to think whatever they wanted before they died."

"Yeah. You're such a saint."

Sylar flung Matt back against the wall with such force that he bit his tongue, tasting the metallic flavor in his mouth.

"Don't lie to me. Where are they?"

Matt glared at him bitterly, "I don't know, Maya just told me that they left. He didn't tell her where."

"Maya?"

"He brought her to the Company"

"What? He left behind his sweet little pet? He wouldn't do that....... not unless it was to protect an even more favorite pet. I know where he is."

"What! How can you know where he is?"

"The only reason he would leave Maya behind is to prevent Peter from absorbing her power. He is with Peter." The smirk he gave Matt implied that he was looking in the face of idiocy, and Matt cursed himself inwardly for overlooking something so obvious. 

"It's no matter, I can find him." Sylar stated, strolling away confidently.

"What the hell is this! Shouldn't you be slicing my skull off about know? Instead you’re marching off to find a man without any power at all. What is all this weirdness with you two?"

"What makes you think I still need your power?"

*****

Mohinder began to worry his fingers along the outside of the wheel. He couldn't stop thinking about what Peter had said. "I know you think I'm useless..." How could he think that? He hadn't been forgiven for how he’s treated Peter when they’d first met, clearly. He needed to make this right. He couldn't let Peter think he thought that about him. He licked his lips trying to prepare his words."

"Peter."

"Yeah?"

It's not true that I think you're useless."

"Of Course not. I'm sorry I was just being real pissy and grumpy. I didn't sleep well."

"That fist time I wasn't ready...."

"I know."

"My father...."

"Mohinder. I understand Ok? I really didn't mean anything by it.

*****

Matt knocked at the door of the residence that had been listed as Peter's. When he received no answer he broke in as covertly as possible. He searched the flat for any sign that Sylar could have been right. Lucky charms were sitting by the TV, and there were several cold cups of tea strewn about the kitchen. Tea? Mohinder had been here! The dressers had the look of having been raided for hurried packing. They had left already. Just as he was thinking that perhaps tea was not such conclusive evidence after all, he spotted a drawing that he recognized as Molly's. It was her holding hands with Mohinder, and someone he assumed was Peter.

********

When they finally made it to the cabin, they were all starving. They also needed cold medicine, so they agreed that Mohinder should go out to the store.

"So, you need to get the children's cough syrup, but you have to get the formula that has everything she needs, so it should have expectorant, fever reducer, pain reliever, cough suppressant, and a decongestant. It should say it has those on the bottle. Oh, and get chicken soup, crackers, 7-up, and Gatorade."

"Uh. I don't think I know what Gatorade is."

"It's a drink brand. It says Gatorade right on it."

"OK."

***

When Mohinder came back, Peter greeted him with a smile by the door, taking one of the grocery bags out of his arms bringing it over to the counter to sort through it.

"Oh good, this is the right kind, let's just hope she's not one of those kids that hates cherry flavor cough syrup.... Oh who am I kidding they all hate it."

"Why? It sounds good. Don't kids like cherries?"

"It doesn't really taste anything like cherries. It just tastes really.... well here you try some. You'll see."

"But I'm not sick."

“Just don't take a full dosage. It's children's medicine anyway it won't do anything to someone your size." Peter took a small teaspoon out of a drawer pouring a small dribble in it andmoving teasingly torwards Mohinder. "Open up." he cooed with a devious smile. 

"Mohinder gave him a bemused smile before he opened his mouth allowing him to slowly press the spoon in. He watched Peter's eyes dart down to watch his lips as he tasted the sticky substance.

"Ghhkk. That's disgusting."

"I told you I'd get you to make that face again," Peter laughed.

Mohinder face changed rapidly at Peter’s laughter, from contorted with disgust to the most dazzling smile Peter had ever seen. It made his laughter stop dead as his breath caught in his throat. This was his first time making Mohinder laugh, and he had never seen that smile before. It was nothing like those wry half smiles he had given him in his apartment in New York, those smiles were pretty, but felt tainted with the implication that he was being humored because he was crazy. This smile was genuine, and so gorgeous that Peter felt like his heart was being squeezed inside his chest. This was a familiar feeling, and Peter felt like he was already lost... again.

Peter's cell phone started ringing, and he walked over to his bag rummaging through it, before lifting the phone out and flipping it open.

"Hello"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Matt. Is Mohinder with you?"

"Yes."

"And Molly?"

"Yes."

"Are they OK?"

"Uh, they're a little upset but they're OK."

"Can I talk to Mohinder please."

"Uh," he glanced at Mohinder who was staring at him intently, "I didn't really get the impression that he wants to talk to you right now.... Actually he seems pretty pissed.”

"Do I have to tell the NYPD that you've kidnapped my family, and you won't let me speak to them?"

"Uh..." Peter looked over nervously at Mohinder, who held out his hand resignedly. Peter handed him the phone, and went back to putting away the groceries, but he could still hear half of the conversation.  
".............."  
"Yes, we're both fine."  
".............."  
"You know why"  
".............."  
"Yes but I told you I would."  
".............."  
"Well, that's not my fault."  
".............."  
"How did you know I was with Peter?"  
".............."  
"What! When did you see him?"  
"......"  
"What did he want?"  
"........"  
"I don't know either!"  
"........."  
"Well that's not going to happen."  
".........."  
We're perfectly safe with Peter."  
"..........."  
"No."  
"..........."  
"Because I can't trust you."  
"..........."  
"Well, actually, free will happens to be very important to me, and Molly too.. Are you forgetting what happened to Molly when your father started messing around in her head? She ended up in a coma. I can't let that happen again.."  
"......."  
"How many times have you promised that already? I can't even remember. It's awfully convenient to promise me anything I want when I won't be able to remember it later."  
"..........'  
"Well what is it like?"  
"..........'  
"I couldn't very well say goodbye now could I? I'm not an idiot."  
".........."  
"She's not feeling well right now. I'll ask her if she wants to call you when she's feeling better."  
"........"  
"It's just a cold."  
"........"  
"Goodbye.'

Peter listened with eyes wide as Mohinder's voice became more irate with each passing word, he was just glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that tirade, despite how much he knew Matt deserved it.

He was alarmed though as he saw Mohinder sink into a chair defeatedly, dropping his head in his hands and muttering into them with a pained cracked voice, "I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Peter replied moving over to stand in front of him, "I wanted to help. What's happened?" Peter kneeled in front of Mohinder sitting back on his heels and trying to see Mohinder's face, though he could already tell from his body language that he was upset, but his irregular breathing spoke of deep misery and desperation.

"Matt said that Sylar came looking for me. He knows that I'm with you. Matt said that he suspects Sylar might have taken his father’s power, and he says he's going to find me. I don't know what he wants. Why does he keep coming?" Mohinder whispered into his hands, his voice taking on a hint of building hysteria.

"It's ok. I can protect you and Molly."

"Last time you fought him you died!" Mohinder cried out. Peter could see that he was getting more hysterical by the moment. It frightened him to see someone who was usually so emotionally contained act like this.

"I'm not dead anymore. I'm not that easy to kill." Peter smiled trying to remain lighthearted." Mohinder just shook his head. His stubborn expression said that he would refuse to be comforted.

"No one's ever going to be safe around me again."

Peter sighed, leaning forward, and sliding his palms up Mohinder's thighs, and pushing his fingers up his arms, looping his fingers around Mohinder's hands to pull his hands away from his face so he could look him in the eyes.

"None of this is your fault. Molly and I weren't exactly safe before you came into our lives, if you'll recall. It's not your sole responsibility to keep all of us safe. You need protecting too you know."

"I can't be protected." 

Peter saw tears reflecting off the delicate skin on the corners of Mohinder's eyes, and felt a tightness in his throat at the hopelessness he saw in those eyes. Words would not come to his lips. He felt frozen in anger, and he pushed his body closer slipping in between Mohinder's knees, and sliding his fingers to the small of his back. He pressed his ear to Mohinder's belly listening to the slight swish of blood and stomach acid, and stroking his fingers along his lower back. This was a gross invasion of personal space, a complete breach of propriety, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't stop, some force compelling him beyond his will to stop, especially when he could hear Mohinder's heartbeat speeding up; his thoughts only fleeting between confusion, and relief, but never settling on irritation. Peter wasn't thinking. He couldn't think. He could stay here forever not having to think about what he was doing. Mohinder's heartbeat rushing in his ears, his body heat against his cheek, the scent of his skin silencing all thoughts. If only he could have stayed like this forever without his thoughts returning to berate him. It was no matter that Mohinder had spent the last two days thinking of him, watching him surreptitiously, smelling him, his heartbeat accelerating every time he was close. That didn't make it right for Peter to take advantage, pressing his need to this man as soon as his guard was down. A man he was supposed to be helping, who was escaping a relationship of an as of yet undetermined nature, fearing for his life. What was he playing at? Why couldn't he leave people be? He was pathetic. The minute anyone let him into their life, showing an iota of interest, he’d start following them around like a puppy dog, professions of unconditional love dripping unprompted from his lips. 

Something he could sense of Mohinder made him feel that he would be the one to get hurt this time though, and that made him scared.

His phone rang again, now clattering on the counter where Mohinder had dropped it.

"Hello"

"Peter? it's Claire."

"Hi! I'm so glad you called."

"Yeah."

"How are things going with your dad?"

"Terrible. I can't trust him. He's always lying, hiding things. I know he's working for the Company again, and I can't get over the feeling that he's responsible for Nathan's death."

"You think.... he's the one who shot Nathan?"

"What's the difference whether he pulled the trigger, or he gave the order, or he knew about it and didn't say anything? He's responsible in any case, and I can't look him in the face anymore, I don't think I can forgive him."

".......I wish you were here." Peter replied his voice hitching as he fought back the tears.

"That's sorta what I'm calling about. What do you mean by here? Cuz I'm at you're apartment and you're not here."

"What are you doing in New York?"

"Short version? I stole my dad's credit card , and flew out here."

"Isn't he just gonna have some goons track you down, and drag you back?"

"Probably, but I was hoping that's where you'd come in. Where are you?"

"I brought Mohinder, and Molly to our family’s cabin in Maine."

"Dr. Suresh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I'll come and get you. I don't want to leave them alone for too long so I'll teleport over in a minute, and I'll fly you back."

"Why can't we teleport back?"

"..........I can't take the risk."

"Oh. So you're still upset about that whole thing?"

"Well yeah. Don't make it sound so trivial!"

"But..."

"We’re flying back. It'll be safe for you because you can heal."

"Okay."

"I'll be right there." He sighed impatiently closing his phone.

"Who was that?" 

"My niece. I've got to go pick her up. She's in New York."

"I thought your brother only had boys?"

"Well we didn't know about her, she was adopted by a different family. She was that cheerleader I saved."

"Noah's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Bloody Hell!"

"What?"

“It's just that this whole thing will go horribly. I shot her father...In the eye.....Right in front of her. I don't think she'll have forgotten about it."

"Uhhh.... Well that could be a little akward...But I'm sure you guys will be able to work it out. I mean he's not dead anymore at least. You can just try and explain to her. She's not on the greatest terms with him at the moment anyway. I'm going to fly back. That should give her some time to adjust.”

"Alright."

"See you soon."


End file.
